


Thanksgiving

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: Family Matters Verse One-Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt spends Thanksgiving in Ohio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

Blaine takes a deep breath, trying not to think about how his heart feels like it’s about to beat right out of his chest. He knows he’s being dumb, but he can’t help his nerves.

Wiping his palms onto his slacks, he scans the crowd looking for Kurt. When he finally finds him, he’s already looking right at Blaine, a smile on his face.

Rushing forward, bumping into people, Blaine pulls Kurt in close for a hug. “God, it is so good to have you home,” he murmurs as Kurt buries his face into Blaine’s neck. Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo and letting it wash over him in a wave of emotion.

Kurt pulls away, laughing shakily. “Hi,” he breathes out.

“Hi.”

On the drive home, Blaine has Kurt fill him in on how he’s been, their hands intertwined between them. They’re stopped at a red light when Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine softly on the mouth.

Kurt keeps a hand on Blaine’s jaw, making sure their faces are close even as their lips part. He strokes along Blaine’s jawline softly. “I didn’t like knowing that you weren’t the last person I kissed,” he confesses quietly.

The light turns green, and Blaine’s grip on Kurt’s hand gets even tighter.

Blaine has missed a lot of things about Kurt. And this, Kurt all flushed and needy and whimpering beneath him as Blaine moves against him, is definitely something that he’s missed most.

“So perfect,” he praises Kurt as he thrusts into him.

Kurt holds onto Blaine’s shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh, as his back arches.

“Missed this, missed you,” Blaine continues as Kurt writhes beneath him. “You are, God, Kurt, you are everything.”

“Blaine, I’m yours,” Kurt cries out as he comes, and the steady chant of “yours, yours, yours” echoes loudly though Blaine’s mind as he follows him off the edge.

When the drying sweat becomes too uncomfortable, Kurt offers to run them a bath and Blaine is quick to agree. Kurt hops out of bed, and Blaine doesn’t feel even a little bit guilty as he stares at the boy’s ass as he retreats to the bathroom.

Blaine sneaks down to the kitchen to grab the champagne and the glasses; having Kurt back in his home, his arms, his bed, for the first time since August is more than enough reason to celebrate. Kurt smiles, looking almost embarrassed by the gesture, when Blaine hands him one of the flutes.

The water is warm and Kurt has set up a few candles, and with the boy leaning back against Blaine’s chest, Blaine can’t think of a single thing he’s more thankful for other than Kurt.


End file.
